Robin's Nest
by TotallyAsterous
Summary: Robins family died when he was 8 at the circus, right? What if he had a twin who survived, only to be taken prisoner by the light? Perhaps they may find each other again. Please read, review, and enjoy. Rated T just in case. AU Slight Spitfire, Supermartian, Dick/Babs.
1. Chapter 1

**OK just an idea I thought of. I am pretty sure it's original, but if its not, sorry. Please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young justice or there would be more about Dick/Robins past.**

 **Enjoy!**

' _"And now, ladies and gentlemen, please turn your attention to the center ring to see the gems of the trapeze, performing death-defying acts without the aid on a net, the Flying Graysons!" said the ringmaster, a tall muscular man in a red shirt, black pants and a top hat. He was around his late 40s and had gray hair and kind blue eyes. The attention was turned to the top of the trapeze where a large group of people stood waving._

 _"This amazing group is composed of one big family. Folks I give you Karla, her husband, Rick, their son, Charlie, Rick's brother, John, his wife, Mary, and their twins, and the youngest of the group, Dick and Zoey, at only 8 years!"_

 _As their names were called out the respective members of the group jumped onto the trapeze. They flew through the air for a while with the grace of birds. Then each family landed on either platform. They waved at the crowd and smiled the biggest smiles you've ever seen._

 _"And now folks, for the grand finale, these amazing acrobats will perform the quadruple flip. This is the first time that the twins will be performing in this act!"_

 _One by one the oldest of the group jumped on the trapeze and prepared for their finale. Finally, it was the twin's turn to jump. They began their countdown._

 _3!_

 _2!_

 _1!_

 _Ju-_

 _SNAP!'_

"Nu, nu mama, tata nu! Ahhh!"(No,No Mom, Dad no!)

Dick jumped up out of his sleep. He was covered in a cold sweat. His beautiful blue eyes danced around the room as he began attempting to slow his fast, ragged breaths. Slowly, he climbed out of bed, holding onto the large dresser next to him for balance. He looked around where was he? 'Oh that's right. Bats had a league thing. I'm sleeping at the cave.' This memory calmed him down a bit. His room was sound proof, no one could hear him- wait, Superboy! Poor Dick could only hope that the Kryptonian didn't hear him. Or- at least- didn't care. He pushed these thoughts away. If Conner heard him his door would be knocked over by now. Dick looked over towards his alarm clock. 6:00AM. Perfect. He walked slowly over to his closet on the other side of his room. Opening it he was greeted with a familiar site. The poster in the back brought back the horrible nightmare. On the sign were 7 people flying through the air. The words 'The Flying Graysons' were written across the bottom in bold print. Seeing this memento of his past brought back the nightmare, yes, but also the memories. The fun time at the circus, Pop Haly! He could go on and on! Dick choked back a sob for the umpteenth time that month. He slipped on some civvies. Nothing special, his black jeans, red t-shirt, and gray jacket with a pair of black and red tennis shoes.

"Oh , băieți, Aș vrea să fii aici."(Oh, guys, I wish you were here.)

He went to walk out the door, wiping of a stray tear as he slipped on his sunglasses- effectively becoming Robin. If only he knew family would be with him very soon.

 **I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, new chapter! So, I hope everyone is enjoying this so far! This chapter is much longer than the last and I will try to keep it that way. Also, I recently change my profile name to TotallyAsterous, just in case that means anything to you guys. Okay, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned Young Justice, but, alas, I do not. I do, however, own this plot and Zoey!**

 _ **(Metropolis 4:05 AM)**_

Zoey yawned as she hopped out of bed, well if you could call the small raggedy twin mattress lying on the floor with holes sticking out and no blankets or sheets a bed. She rubbed her stunning cobalt eyes as she walked over to her small, old vanity dresser. To be honest, it was really just a dresser with a mirror. She had nothing for it to be used for. She wore no makeup or hair accessories. All it was used for was brushing her raven hair, pulling it back into a ponytail, and putting on her domino mask. She looked at he clock on the side of the mirror. In big red letters it read 4:05. She began to panic as she hurriedly went into the bathroom. She took a fast shower and changed into her training uniform, a dark blue shirt and even darker violet pants. Right in the middle of her chest was a blood red M. She went to her vanity and hurriedly fixed her hair and mask. It was now 4:10 and she had to be in training with her master right now! She ran out of the room, grabbing her katanas and utility belt as she did so. Within seconds she was in the training room, kneeling in front of her unseen master. She knew he was there, he was testing her assassin senses. He wanted to know if she could tell where he would attack from. She quickly jumped to the left as a figure crashed right onto where she had just kneeled. Because- to answer her master's test- she could.

"Your late Masquerade!"

the figure said coolly, sending fearful shivers up the girl's back, as she kneeled in respect before speaking,

"My apologies master, my alarm clock didn't wake me up and-"

she cut herself off when she noticed the whip in her master's hands.

"I do not want excuses child. You were late and you must be punished."

She nodded solemnly at the man before obeying the silent command to take off her shirt. However, she wasn't immodest in the least, she always wore another, thinner shirt underneath. Thin enough that the whip could go through, but still able to keep her modest as she received her punishment. the figure chuckled darkly.

"Good girl, now hold still."

 **-Child abuse scene, if this is triggering you can skip over. I'll tell when it's done.-**

The figure slowly unfurled his whip as he walked around the defenseless girl.

'snap'

The girl stayed on her knees as blood trickled down her fresh wound.

'snap'

'snap'

'SNAP'

Three more long, deep scarlet wounds were added to the mix.

'crack'

'snap'

'CRACK'

'SNAP'

Each lash that was handed out to here was stronger than the last. Her blood flowed to join the already large puddle around the poor girl. Her resolve to stay strong through this was slowly being broken.

'CRACK'

'CRACK'

The young raven haired assassin shook, bloody tears joining the newly shed ones.

'CRACK'

She fell. Having lost too much blood to hold herself up any longer. But she still refused to cry out.

'SNAP'

She cried silently as the whip hit her anywhere and everywhere. Her legs, arms, stomach, and back were now colored a scarlet red. It covered her hair, her face, and just about everywhere, but the punishment still came. No noise left her mouth.

'CRACK'

'SNAP'

The last of the lashes. The girl's master slowly put away the whip as she laid silently on the floor. He called the nurse and went back to his protege's side.

"You accepted your punishment well, but do not expect to be late again understand?"

When he didn't get an answer, he straightened up and kicked her hard in the stomach. She quickly curled into a ball. She looked up through the blood and nodded furiously. It would never happen again.

 **-End of Child Abuse scene, if you skipped you can start reading. She will never be late again.-**

The nurse came in and took the girl away to be treated. As she left she thought of everything her master had taken her away from. The circus, her- remaining- family. even her name was taken away. Most importantly, her twin brother.

"Mi-e dor , frate"(I miss you, brother)

She mumbled, new tears in her eyes.

 **-LINEBREAK-**

 _ **(Happy Harbor, 7:00AM)**_

Dick, now Robin, was relaxing in the 'living room' of the cave reading a book when Superboy, or Conner, walked in. Conner went to get the coffee that Robin had made in the kitchen, then sat on the couch to watch his program. His program being- static. Hey, he may as well watch it in the morning when no one will complain, than do it when KF or Artemis, or any other team member wants the TV. This continued for about 10 minutes. Robin just reading his book, and Conner watching static, coffee in hand. Unfortunately, the rest of the Team began to trickle out of their rooms. Everyone figured that if Robin- who never sleeps at the Cave- was sleeping over, that all others who live elsewhere- The speedster and archer- would stay too. Everyone went into the kitchen to get the coffee Robin prepared and went about their morning routine. They had just gotten home last night after a tiring mission, so their routine consisted of drinking coffee, eating breakfast, and laying around the living room until training with Black Canary. Robin looked up from his book.

"Hey guys, 'bout time you got up."

He joked, eyes shining behind his sunglasses. Artemis and Wally, glared at him, while the others just gave a light laugh.

"Well I'm sorry we don't usually go to bed at 4 in the morning."

Artemis said with a roll of her eyes. Robin just laughed.

"Yeah, how early did you even get up, man!?"

Wally asked.

"Hmm, I woke up about, an hour ago, I think."

Was the reply. Everyone stopped what they were doing, eyes wide and mouths agape.

"What, when you're a bat, you thrive on 2 hours of sleep."

He said, answering the unasked, but definitely there, question on everyone's minds. Everyone seemed to accept this answer, and went on with whatever they were doing. Little did they know, that the little sleep wasn't caused by being in the bat family, though it contributed, but that their little bird was suffering by nightmare/memories. When they finished up their breakfast, it was just in time for Black Canary's training.

 **Okay, I have a challenge for you! I want you to guess who Zoey's master is. Just write it in the reviews adn I will announce the winner (if there is one) in the next chapter. Please read and reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. So...I'm not dead, just grounded. Yeah I wasn't allowed on this website for a while because I was 'addicted' to fanfiction, oh well. Anyway, so I noticed I accidentally made it seem as though Zoey's master was male, sorry, I didn't mean to do that, he/she can be any gender. I'll give it another couple of chapters for the right person to be guessed.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or I would've given Robin a sugar high.**

(Happy Harbor 9:00AM)

Training was nothing new. Just the usual. Superboy was thrown down by Robin. Artemis kicked Wally's butt, and Kaldur and M'gann tied. And, of course, Robin's creepy cackle came out every time Wally or Connor fell. It went on like this for about an hour. At 8:30, they were let out by Black Canary to do whatever they wanted. Until, Batman just had to show up with another mission! At the moment every one was sitting in the bio ship, Wally was making faces at Artemis, while she was trying to ignore him by sharpening her arrows. She had brought out her pointy ones just for this mission to go with the trick arrows in her quiver. Robin was currently thinking over the mission they were assigned. He had this odd feeling that not everything would go as planned. It was a simple mission, really, but he knew that when the team had a 'simple mission' it turned out way wrong. But- hey- at least it wasn't covert ops this time. They were to sneak into this warehouse in Metropolis where an assassin named Masquerade was supposedly overlooking a shipment of illegal drugs to someone. This Masquerade had Dick- not Robin, but Dick- curious. There was something familiar about her. It was weird, but it was like they met before, had some type of connection. On Robin's mind, however, wasn't who she was, but how to take her down. She had major skill, was only about as old as he was, and killed at least 15 people, most who were crime bosses or drug lords, but still! She even took down SUPERMAN! She almost got Batman, too, but had to focus her energy on escaping. That's why the Team was called in. The League thought that they could overpower her by numbers, or get her to come peacefully since they were her age.

"ETA 3 minutes"

Called Miss Martian, steering the Bioship to the warehouse.

"Okay, stealth mode, we need to sneak in there and take out as many guards as we can until we pinpoint Masquerade's location and are prepared to attack. Miss Martian, can you link us up?"

Said Kaldur, or Aqualad, who was already going into stealth mode as Miss Martian's presence came into their minds.

 _"Every one here?"_

 _"Yep"_

 _"I am present"_

 _"Totally Mega-licious"_

 _"Shut up Kid Idiot! I'm here M'gann"_

 _"I'm here"_

Came the sound off of answers.

 _"Okay, Robin and I will sneak through the front, Miss Martian and Artemis will come through the back, and Superboy and Kid Flash will stand guard at either door. Ready?"_

A chorus of 'yeps' and 'readys' was the reply.

 _"Okay, deploy!"_

And they were all on their way to their respective jobs.

-LINEBREAK-

(Metropolis 9:30AM)

Masquerade stood inside the warehouse with weapons at ready. Her katana was unseathed, but held in a manner that wouldn't look as though she was waiting for trouble. Her master sent her on this mission to stand guard at a random warehouse. Rumors in the criminal world was that the league suspected a drug ring here, or something. They also expected Masquerade to be there, and sent their little sidekick squad to take her in. As if. She was sent to take them out instead. And they didn't just mean capture. She knew they were here already. They may be good, but they weren't great. She saw the slight disfigurement of scenery where she knew the martian was. The atlantian was invisible at the moment, but she could here his webbed feet padding quietly, almost silently, along the floor boards. She saw wisps of the archer's hair occasionally as well. The only ones she didn't 'see' was Robin, Kid Flash, and Project Kr, or Superboy. They must be standing guard. Unfortunate. She was rather intrigued by the Boy Wonder. Almost as if she had a deep connection with him. It was impossible, though! All her bonds and connections were killed a long time ago. She sighed, thinking about those particular connections. Suddenly, said Boy Wonder landed in front of her, almost on top of her, if she hadn't been trained to sense an attack by feeling the change in air! She held her katana at ready, prepared to begin battle. How had she not sensed him sooner!

"Hello birdie, nice to finally have the pleasure of killing you."

She said with a dangerous smirk upon her face.

"Please, Masquerade, my friends and I only wish to talk."

Came the reply. She noticed 5 other teenagers coming around her in a circle. They had their weapons away and hands in the air.

 _"A sign of peace, come on, please don't make me kill you in cold blood."_

She thought then said,

"Please, you realise I have killed people who had no idea I was in the room, why would a sign of peace stop me from killing you right where you stand?"

She smirked at each in turn while she spoke, they all stiffened under her gaze. They were constantly looking at each other, back at her, and nodding ever so slightly. Things most people wouldn't notice. Then again, she wasn't most people.

"Huh, how rude. Having a mental conversations all by yourselves. Why, do you not wish to talk to me?"

She said, walking closer to Robin,

"I know birdies usually like to sing, how about you birdie, huh, will you sing for me?"

She said slashing her katana at the sidekick. He jumped back, reaching for his utility belt.

"I don't wish to sing, just talk, as I said, please, put the weapon away, we want to help. We apologise for excluding you."

He said reforming the circle. Everyone else prepared for battle.

"Help birdie? You wish to help by capturing me, when all I want is for you to sing for me!"

She said with a sneer. She jumped and disappeared so well it it could rival that of a bat. She saw the sidekicks, drawing their weapons, preparing their powers, floating. She crawled around in the rafters, letting out a creepy cackle that she and her twin brother used to use to scare people at the circus with. Her master had told her to use it to scare the crap out of heroes, hopefully.

"Hey, that sounds like Robin's creepy cackle, only- um- girlier."

She heard one of the sidekicks say. She stopped for a moment.

 _"No it must be a coincidence."_

She thought as she continued on. She first jumped in front of the flash boy. She gave him a quick shallow gash across his costume's logo. She disappeared and went again at the atlantean. He shielded himself with his water things, and she went after the others. She ran at the archer, who continuously fired trick arrows at her. Once Masquerade was close enough, she grabbed on of the arrows, ran away a bit and threw it back at the archer. The blond girl was quickly engulfed in a hardened foam. That left the atlantean, Aqualad, the martian, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Robin. She ran after the clone first. She quickly pulled out a fragment of kryptonite and secured it to the alien clone's wrist with the 'bracelet' that was attached. He promptly fell.

"Superboy!"

Cried the camouflaged martian. Little did the alien know that she had just given away her position to the assassin. Masquerade threw a gadget from her own utility belt at her. Fireballs. They set the martian on fire, and the girl quickly fell to the ground. Aqualad ran at the two aliens, water things drawn. Robin was also running to assist. He was hurriedly trying to undo the steel band from the kryptonite as the fire licked at his face and mask. This got Masquerade, curious. She sheathed her sword, walking towards the young boy slowly. When she reached him, he was too busy fiddling with the kryptonite to notice her. She reached her hand out quickly before she lost this opening. Within seconds, she had his mask in her hands and had pulled it off his face. He whipped around to look at her. His cobalt eyes met her mask. She took in a gasp.

"D-dickie?"

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review and answer my challenge. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last chapter before I tell who her master is. No one has guessed it yet! Some answers already guessed are Deathstroke/Slade Wilson, Ra's al Ghul, and Lady Shiva. One of these answers are really close! OK, here's the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Yo lawyers, I'm writing** ** _fan_** **fiction!**

"D-dickie?"

Robin got up from where he was sitting, having already taken the kryptonite off Superboy's wrist. He slowly walked towards Masquerade. His teammates were all behind them, Artemis had escaped the foam, KF's speed healing had almost completely healed his cut, and Miss M was soaked with water. They stood there, waiting to see how this played out. They had never seen the boy wonder without his mask, and then this girl, this assassin comes along, unmasks him, and immediately recognises him. Who was she? That was the question on everyone's mind. Only one dared to say it.

"Who are you?! Give me back my mask! How in the world did you know my name!? And only my sister ever called me Dickie, unless you count the people I know aren't you because I've seen them in the last week!"

Robin, or Dick, shouts in rapid fire.

"I- oh Dickie- I-I'm. *deep breath* Your sister- her name was Zoey, right?"

Said Masqurade. Robin was next to her with speed that could make KF jealous.

"And how exactly would you know that?!"

KF stepped forward. He knew Robin's secret, and he knew how defensive he got at the mention of his old family. He didn't know what happened, just that they never see each other. This encounter could get ugly if she keeps talking about this.

"If you want to know, take off my mask. *Confused glances from team* I won't fight back, I'll take off all of my weapons, but if you truly want to know, then take off my mask. If you haven't figured it out yet, I want you to be the one to discover it."

She did as she promised and let him get close. Robin faltered before getting closer. Who was she? She seemed familiar, she called him Dickie, her cackle sounded like a matured version of his sister's, she knew his sister's name, could it be? He stopped a few feet from her.

"Z-zoey?"

He asked unsure about his answer. She looked at him with a smile. Of course, a smile on an assassin a few feet from you friend is going to be a bit scary. Therefore, the team did the only logical thing to do. They screamed and tackled her to the ground in the middle of a tender moment. Things like, 'You don't touch him', and 'what are you planning you evil assassin'(A/N: guess who said that one!) were heard around the girl. She didn't do anything to fight when she was practically manhandled into a standing position. She was too whelmed, as her brother would say, at the shock her twin remembered her and was currently yelling at his team to let her go. When the team finally obeyed, assured by Robin he'd be fine, she finally snapped out of her daze. Robin walked towards her, they were about the same height, so looking eye-to-mask wasn't difficult. They had the same color hair same skin complexion, similar build-except Zoey's was-well-girlier. Dick had to know if she had those same eyes as his sister. He still had his doubts that everything she said was just a trick. So, he reached up and gently fingered the mask. He knew his team was right behind him ready to jump in if she tried something, but he knew she wouldn't. Her posture was stiff, but he could tell she wasn't going to fight. In one swift movement, her domino mask was removed and replaced with stunning cobalt eyes. The same as his sister he lost years ago.

"I-it's not not possible. Is it?"

He said tears beginning to openly flow from his eyes. The team was confused now. The girl looked like a girl version of Robin, and now Robin was crying a rare occurrence. Suddenly their little bird had almost flew into the arms of their enemy. Wait was she an enemy anymore? Not according to what their bird was doing. He was hugging the assassin! Even more incredible- she was hugging back! Tears were flowing from her eyes as she looked at the boy. He kept muttering, but they could here him.

"Cum este posibil? Am crezut că ai murit în foc! Dar, aici si- Oh, omule te iubesc sora! Mi-ai lipsit!"(How is it possible? I thought you died in the fire! But here and- Oh, man, I love you sister! I missed you!)

Hey- just because they could hear him didn't mean they understood him.

"Nu am murit în incendiu, am fost doar luat. Mi-a fost dor de tine. Eu te iubesc frate!"(I did not die in the fire, I was just taken. I missed you. I love you brother!)

Or her. They couldn't understand her either. Great. At her last statement, they both stopped talking and just cried to each other. They fell to their knees, they were crying so hard, but they refused to let go of each other. The team decided it would be best to wait for them to stop crying. Their emotions were so overwhelming that their resident empath was crying, too. All the while, their resident clone was comforting her. Yeah, probably best to wait. And judging by the way all three were going at it, it would be a long wait for answers. Or- so they thought.

 **Sorry its so short. I hope you like it. Please review! You readers are my drive for writing! Oh BTW, if you guys want me to have imaginary characters from the show come talk, please tell me.**

 **Robin: Are you serious, you're asking them. Just let us talk!**

 **Me: no, I care about our readers opinions.**

 **Robin: Come on!**

 **Me: If you keep pestering me, I'll call Batman, and I know he agrees with me!**

 **Robin: *sigh* fine whatever.**

 **Me: *evil cackle at Robin***

 **Superboy: please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ding Ding Ding we have a winner! and just in time, too. A guest with the name** **Reader IM has guessed correctly! Oh, and in past chapters, I forgot to mention where POVs were and that even though Dick and Zoey speak Romani, I had to use Romanian, as Romani isn't a written language.**

 **Robin: Please enjoy, or she'll send Batman after me.**

 **Me: Hey, I am fairly certain I wouldn't be able to convince Batman to do that. *Thoughtful mischeivious look* Maybe the Joker though. Hmm.**

 **Robin: What!? Your, your not** ** _that_** **evil are you.**

 **Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Kid Flash: Okay, this could get ugly. Um, Please review. *Goes to help his friend* Hey Rob!**

 **Superboy: She don't own us. Luckily.**

[Metropolis 10:30 March 15]

(Zoey's POV)

It's been a little over half an hour since I met my little brother again. I am so overwhelmed! Here, in my arms, is my little bird, my little Dickie! He is crying just as he used to, when the mean boys in whatever town we were in teased him. He'd come back bawling about them calling him girly and other things. He'd come to me and just lay in my lap, crying, for a long time. I'd sit there and comfort him, while rocking him back and forth ever so gently. Eventually he'd calm down enough to tell me who, what, and where the bullying occurred with. After he went off to practice on the trapeze, I'd follow his directions and find the bullies. I would have told Dickie that I was going to have a chat with them. That was the condition on which he'd tell me who they were. I'd go and find them.

And beat the crap out of them.

That would teach them not to bully my brother, who was always very… sensitive, acting much younger than me, despite us being twins. Although, it could have been my acting too old for my age while he acted normal. Who cares. All that matters is that the Dickie from the memories I've always held dear was back in my arms, although this time I was crying with him. The flood of fond memories caused my tears to multiply as they streamed down my cheeks, nothing could ruin this moment for me. Nothing at all, it was perfect!

Nothing can go right for me, can it?

(Dick's POV)

My sister! My sister is _here_! She's _alive_! I remember so much about her! I thought she was just a memory and here she is! This moment is perfect. It's perfect. Some part of my subconscious told me I've been crying like a baby for over half an hour. Another part reminded me that I was doing this with no mask and the team staring at me. But, in whole, The main part of me didn't care about anything past my sister's arms. The girl who protected me. The girl who thought she was secretive about beating up those kids that bullied me, but I just loved the thought about how much she cared, even though it was only because of a news report that some girl beat up resident bullies and was never heard from again following us on our tours.

She wasn't too good at covering her tracks.

I loved my sister, and I knew she loved me back.

I cried even harder thinking about that, my tears mingling with the ones streaming of Zoey's face. I was so happy. I could hardly think. My remaining family was together again, finally!

Why did the world have to hate me?

(General POV)

The team watch as their youngest sobbed into the shoulder of an _assassin_. Neither of them seemed to think like that, but it was true. The team had scattered about, while making sure to stay near Robin, to sit on the boxes in the warehouse. They had already searched everywhere for any sign of the drug ring, but found none. It was obviously a setup from whoever Masquerade was working for. Masquerade was probably supposed to take them out. Didn't work out too well did it? Miss Martian was flying high in the air, acting as lookout away from the waves of emotions. The team watched as the pair on the floor calmed and slowly pulled away from each other.

"Is-is it really you, Zoey?"

Came a quiet, almost hesitant, voice.

"Yes it- its me. Oh Dickie, I missed you! Don't leave me again."

"I should be*sniffle*be saying that to you."

The two's conversation was heard by the entire team. It rocked them to the core, that their little bird could sound so broken, yet so whole at the same time. It was then they realized- he was only thirteen! He was still just a kid. Aqualad walked slowly towards the pair, wanting some answers. He was followed by Artemis, then Superboy and Miss Martian. Kid Flash was already there, having used his superspeed to grab Robin's mask and get to them first. When the rest reached them, KF was trying to pull Robin away, and Robin wasn't having any of it, neither was Masquerade. Robin looked up at them, bright cobalt eyes shining, with a smile more, more _real_ than anyone on the team had ever seen. He stood up slowly, helping the assassin up at the same time. He looked at them each in turn, while the girl began to suddenly act shy. Suddenly she found her feet very interesting.

"Robin, what-what is going on?"

Kaldur asked, the rest of the team nodding their heads, showing they were wondering the same thing.

"Well, guys this girl is-is my…"

He didn't have a chance to finish, because, right then, a tall slender woman jumped between him and Masquerade. She had long dark brown hair and light blue eyes. She wore a tight black and gray jumpsuit with a gun, katana, and whip secured on her belt. Robin recognized her right away, and said, stunned,

"Talia al Ghul!"

 **Me: So how'd ya like it? I really love your reviews, so please keep 'em coming.**

 **Miss Martian: Um, wheres Robin, and Kid Flash?**

 **Me: Oh, um they are just.. resting.**

 **Miss Martian: Oh Okay.**

 **Me: *Evil smile behind M'gaan's back***

 **Robin:*at some alleyway in Gotham chained up with KF* What the heck! She was serious!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Welcome back! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but between school and the holiday and my annoying little sister...**

 **Robin: and being a lazy butthead..**

 **Me: Robin shut up! Anyway, I've just been really busy. However, I am trying to make it up to you by putting some action in this chapter. I'm not the best at writing action, so please tell me what you think.**

 **Robin: If you don't she'll kill us.**

 **Me: Robin! I wouldn't kill you... Just maybe bring Talia in, or Death stroke... Yes that might do I hear they've been looking for a competent apprentice.**

 **Masquerade: Leave my brother alone!**

 **Me: okay okay just teasing, geez. Anyway on with the show.**

 **Artemis: Luckily she doesn't own us.**

 _"Talia al Ghul!"_

[Metropolis 10:40 March 15]

The Team stared at the woman for what felt like hours until a voice knocked them out of their stupor.

"Masquerade! What is the meaning of this!?"

Talia's voice was hard and demanding. The team looked over to the young girl who had suddenly stood at attention when the woman entered. The girl's eyes got wide with fear. Robin was confused, why was his sister acting so fearful? What was it with her and this woman? Then Masquerade got on one knee in front of the higher ranked assassin.

"My apologies Master."

She said, not looking up.

 _"Master? Does anyone know what's going on?"_

Robin said, remembering the mindlink.

 _"Honestly, you know more about this than most of us. Maybe, I know, Miss Martian, can you bring Masquerade into the mind link. We could ask her, since Robin seems so close to her."_

 _"Okay Aqualad."_

Everyone was still for a moment until a new, unfamiliar, presence entered their mind. Masquerade must not have known how to keep some thoughts from the link, because they immediately heard,

 _"Please don't kill me, please, please don't kill me! Not now, not now, please don't"_

That's all that they heard.

 _"Robin, what do we do!"_

Came the frightened voice of Artemis.

 _"Masquerade, Masquerade!Calm down! It's just us, we won't kill you."_

 _"Not you-not you. Don't kill me!"_

That's when it hit Robin. She thought Talia would kill her. Why? He didn't know, but the elder assassin must have done something to make Masquerade think she'd kill her. Currently Talia was whispering threateningly to Zoey, his sister!

 _"Masquerade, Zoey what's wrong?"_

There was no answer to Robin's plea because Talia suddenly spoke. She looked down at her pupil as she circled around her.

"Masquerade! What is the meaning of this?"

In Talia's voice there was nothing but pure hatred. Masquerade's cold fear could be felt through the mind link, but she herself showed no sign of any emotion. She kneeled before Talia, eyes firmly downcast as Talia continued.

"This is unacceptable! Tell me, what was your mission here today?!"

"To eliminate the sidekick team, and capture Robin, Master."

In the distance, Masquerade could only just hear a loud, 'We are not sidekicks !' from a certain speedster.

 _"Zoey, what is going on!?"_

Robin was frantic at this point, shouting things through the mindlink.

"Precisely, young assassin. Now what did you do here?

Masquerade was struggling to keep from showing her fear at the calm, angry tone in her master's voice.

"I failed to apprehend the Robin, and failed to eliminate the sidekicks."

"Exactly, come along, we are leaving. You will have another chance at the sidekicks in due time."

"NO"

Robin 'flew', if you will, at the elder assassin. He took out a bird-a-rang as he changed his direction to get closer to his sister. He flipped his body around as he reached his sister and threw his weapon at Talia. He missed by an inch as Talia jumped up into the air.

 _"Aqualad, Artemis, Superboy! Attack Talia, do not let her escape!"_

 _"Got it!"_

 _"Very well, my friend."_

 _"On my way."_

 _"Good, Miss M., Wally! Help me keep Masquerade safe and get her out of here!"_

 _"Why are we helping an assassin?"_

 _"Because I said so!"_

 _"Okay okay, geez Rob, just asking!"_

 _"I'm calling the bioship now."_

Robin was getting angry now. His leadership instincts had taken over as he held his sister with all of his might. She was not leaving him again. He saw Aqualad running at Talia, who had drawn her sword. Aqualad quickly pulled out his water bearers and they turned into similar swords, although, of course, made of water. They clashed, Aqualad swung at Talia's sword arm, missing when she pulled her arm down so that he instead hit her sword. Talia then swung around behind Aqualad's first arm to get to Aqualad's head. He bent down quickly while raising his second sword to intercept Talia's. Then, suddenly, Superboy slammed into Talia, causing her to drop her sword as she was pushed away from the atlantian. She turned to face her new opponent when, all of a sudden, and arrow landed on her. Within seconds the arrow erupted into foam that was slowly encasing her body. The assassin thought quickly as she grabbed a small fire ball out of her utility belt. She threw it at her feet right before the foam hardened. For a second, nothing happened. Then, there was a large explosion as the foam caught fire, releasing the assassin, who got out without a scratch or burn in sight. At the team's looks the assassin said cooly,

"What? If you carry fireballs, you need to think about fireproofing!"

The team went back to fighting her, making sure to keep her off balanced. Meanwhile, Robin, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash were trying to get Masquerade out of the building. The only problem? She was terrified. She wouldn't move a muscle out of her kneeling position, no matter how much Robin pleaded. Her dark cobalt eyes looked lost and far-away. She refused to respond to anyone, or anything. Then, Talia called out once again, angrily.

"Masquerade! Get up now you useless child! we must be leaving!".

Masquerade looked up to see all three of the young heroes that attacked Talia on the ground, either unconscious, or held down by one of Talia's many hidden weapons. Slowly Masquerade stood up, vaguely aware of her brother telling her not to. She didn't want to leave, truly, she didn't, but what choice did she have? She would not allow his brother, or any of his other friends, to get hurt protecting her. She had to do as her Master wished. She had to leave.

For her brother.

 **Me: Okay so I hope you liked it. BTW, there was a lot of mindlink things in there. Those are the words that are both underlined and in italics. Please review and enjoy. :-D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hey guys, I'm so sorry I took so long! I've had a really busy month.**

 **Entire Team: Mmmmhhhhhh sure.**

 **Me: * evil glare at team * shut it!**

 **Team: Okay**

 **Me: okay I hope you all enjoy... Oh BTW, romance doesn't come until later.**

Robin stared in horror as he watched the sister he just met walk towards a woman who had just tried to kill them. Her eyes were vacant, yet determined, as though she were instinctively doing something she had never thought she'd do, but making it happen. He didn't understand why she would just walk away like that from him. Not now! She seemed so happy to see him, what changed that, was that just an act? He was so confused.

"Zoey! Where are you going!"

He cried aloud, desperately clinging to her arm. She turned to look at him, a look of longing hanging over her eyes. She went to speak to him, but couldn't utter a word.

"Masquerade! What do you think you are doing?! Do not speak to him! Come along."

Talia's voice was piercing and Robin swore he saw his sister physically flinch at the sound. While Robin was busy trying to figure out his sister's reaction, she pulled away from him and rushed to her mentor's side. As she grabbed ahold of the rope ladder coming flowing down from the helicopter she turned around and looked straight at Robin.

 _"I'm so sorry, brother. I hope to one day meet again."_

And like that they were gone, the rope ladders were pulling them up towards the helicopter. As soon as they were inside, Artemis took out an arrow and shot it at the helicopter. It hit the target, but immediately fell off, leaving a blinking green tracker in it's place. Robin stood dumbfounded staring at the new skylight in the warehouse. Slowly, his team approached him. He was vaguely aware of KF next to him telling him to 'snap out of it'. The rest of the team began to try and get his attention, but all he could think about was what Zoey said to him. She really didn't want to go? It was so confusing for him. It wasn't until Artemis thrust her tracking device monitor in front of his face that he truly became aware of what was happening. He turned to her slowly.

"Are you tracking Masquerade with that?"

He asked carefully, trying, and failing, to stop his hopes from flying through the roof.

"Yes! That's what we've been trying to tell you!"

Artemis said, obviously exasperated.

"Then let's find her, what are we waiting for!"

The team looked at him in astonishment before saying in unison,

"YOU!"

"Oh right. Well, let's go."

He saw just about everyone in the Team roll their eyes before hurrying after them. Once they were in the bioship, with everyone in their normal seats, Artemis turned to him.

"Robin, what the heck is up with you and that girl! I mean she is an assassin, she tried to kill us, and suddenly you're all buddy buddy with her!"

Then KF cut in,

"Yeah and what is is with her knowing you secret identity, it took years for you to tell me! And she's a no good assassin!-"

"If you say the word assassin one more time I will clobber somebody!"

Robin was angry now, but he knew he had to tell the Team something. It must have been strange to them.

"*sigh* Look guys, I can't tell you a lot right now, not without her here, but I can tell you this. That girl is my sister. We grew up together. Then one day, she was gone. Finding her, though is really important to me. OK."

The team looked at him sadly, not completely understanding, but not willing to argue. One by one they nodded to him. He smiled at them, thankful for the peaceful agreement as he looked down at the building which seemed to be their destination.

"We're here."

Yep it was.

"So, what's the game plan? I mean we can't just barge in there and say 'Hey that girl is Robin's sister and we want her back' right?"

Robin looked at him inquisitively.

"Why not?"

The team looked at him dumbfounded as he continued.

"Look, there is a large air vent on top of the building, large enough for us all to be able to fit. We'll just slip in there, take out Talia and get Zoey. Easy. We just need two search teams. One for distracting Talia, and one for finding Zoey. Artemis, Superboy, Aqualad and Miss M will find and fight Talia. Take her by surprise and keep her off balance. I will get Zoey out of there. KF. I want you to locate both of them and tell us where they are. Once you've found them both come back and help me. When she's out, we'll tell you and you can pull out. OK?"

"OK"

The whole team replied.

"Good, then let's go."

 **Me: Into the lair of the beast! What horrors will unfold? What-**

 **Robin: oh cut it out! We all know what will happen! Seriously you hate our characters!**

 **Me: Do not! I love them, that's why I torture them.**

 **Robin: *sarcastically* Oh sure that's the best way to show your love.**

 **Me: Exactly.**

 **Robin: But that was *glare from me* oh never mind. Plead review and enjoy.**

 **Me: good boy.**

 **Robin: *Rolls his eyes and walks away.***


	8. Chapter 8

**Robin: Okay what are you doing to me and my sister now?!**

 **Me: Umm... You don't wanna know. *mischievous look***

 **Robin: WHAT!**

 **Me: Uh oh. I'm gonna run.**

 **Superboy: Ummm... OK... She don't own us.**

[Metropolis 12:00 March 15]

Robin led his team in through the air vent and hacked into all the security of the building. He turned of all the motion sensors, lasers, and opened all the doors. Miss Martian set up the mind link, while Kid Flash began running through the building.

 _"Talia is in the gym beating on some dummies, right now. I'm still searching for Zoey. Hey, are any of you guys bleeding because of Talia?"_

The three heroes who had fought Talia stopped and looked at each other before answering KF.

 _"No."_

 _"I am fine."_

 _"I'm not."_

Then Robin got curious.

 _"Why do you ask KF."_

 _"Well Talia has a lot of blood on her hands. Not to mention on her whip, and on the floor. It's not even all fresh blood! There is also a trail of blood leading out of the gym. I'm hoping it's not what I'm thinking it is, but I need to check."_

At that, Robin's heart sunk. All that blood, it couldn't be Zoey's could it? It wasn't all fresh? This was worrisome.

 _"We have located Talia and are about to engage."_

 _"Not yet, Aqualad. Let's wait until we find Zoey. I don't want you to engage until it is absolutely necessary."_

 _"Understood. We will stand by."_

Robin looked at his blueprint of the building and saw the little red dots that showed where his friends were. He followed KF's, which had suddenly stopped.

 _"The trail ends at this big metal door. I'm opening it now- Oh my goodness! Robin, you need to get over here. NOW!"_

 _"KF, what is it?!"_

Robin picked up speed. He was glad he had already started to follow him. He was right on top of the dot now, so he kicked out the air vent and jumped into the hallway and looked around. The first thing he spotted was KF still standing outside the metal door, just staring in. As he got closer he could see a vague figure inside the room. He ran right next to KF and peered inside the room. What he saw inside made his stomach twist.

"Zoey."

 _"We- we found her. Hey-hey KF do you know if she is- is -you know."_

 _"She's alive, but she has lost a lot of blood. Guys, we need to get her out of here."_

 _"Talia has stopped working out. She is about to talk into some sort of communicator-"_

Suddenly Aqualad was interrupted by a harsh voice over the intercom into Zoey's room.

"Masquerade! You've had enough rest! Get your butt off the ground and come to training!"

KF and Robin looked at each other.

 _"What is Talia thinking, Zoey is hardly able to sit up on her own let alone-oh my HOW IS SHE DOING THAT!?"_

 _"What? Doing what, Kid Idiot?"_

 _"She's- she's actually getting up?!"_

And she was. She was slowly pulling herself up and heading to the bathroom. Robin intercepted her after getting over his initial shock.

"Zoey, are you OK?!"

He yelled while hugging her. Zoey's eyes were glazed over as she looked to see where the voice was coming from. Her whole body ached, and she knew that it could just be her imagination, because that voice just sounded so much like-

"Dickie!"

It was him. He was hugging her so tightly that, to be honest, it kinda hurt. But she didn't care.

"Dickie, it's too dangerous for you to be here! Talia will kill you. Well maybe not you exactly. But definetly your friends. Wait are they here, too?"

She was frantic, and Robin knew it. He had to calm her down.

"Zoey, Zoey calm down, it's okay. Talia doesn't know we're here. We've come to get you out of here. OK?"

Zoey nods slowly to her brother, not quite out of her daze yet, but still trusting of her 'little' brother.

"Good then you have to gather your things, OK? Just show us where your room is."

Zoey looked at him, finally completely comprehending what her brother was saying. With a little amusement in her eyes, she gestured around the room they were in.

"Silly Dickie. This is my room."

Robin and KF looked around the room rather startled. _This_ was a bedroom? It only had a few blankets over an old matress as a bed, and an ratty looking vanity dresser as furniture. The only accessories were a candle and an alarm clock. Zoey ran over to the vanity dresser with surprising speed and quickly pulled out what looked to be a training outfit, a mask, and a few other things. She ran back over to them holding all of this stuff in just one hand.

"I have everything I would need to take, but what was this for again?"

Robin looked at her, a little taken aback.

"We're getting you out of here, remember. Are you _sure_ that's everything?"

Zoey looked at her and and turned towards them.

"Yeah, I'm sure… You do know how mad the Master will be, right?"

"Yes, I know, and she is not your master. Now we have to get out of here quickly before-"

Just then the loudspeaker turned on.

"MASQUERADE!"

 **Robin: Are you kidding me!**

 **Zoey:Okay calm down little bro, I'll handle it. ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!**

 **Me: Uh he he... Um stay tuned and review.:-)**

 **Zoey: OH I'VE GOT A REVEIW FOR YOU!**

 **Me: And we're gone. See ya.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hey guys. *waves sheepishly***

 **Robin: Took you long enough.**

 **Me: He he, yeah I've been uh busy.**

 **Robin: Yeah, right, just get on with the story all right?!**

 **Me: Fine.**

 **Zoey: She don't own them... She does own me though, that might be a little dangerous...**

At the blast from the loudspeaker Zoey must have jumped at least a foot in the air. She accidentally dropped everything she was holding as her face turned from concern to pure fear at the hatred in Talia's voice.

"I-i have to go. I-i'm sorry Dickie. You tried so hard to help me. But it is safer for you away from me- away from here."

Zoey looked away from her brother, and he saw her eyes begin to look vacant again. Her presence in the team's mind became dulled down as she attempted to cut herself off from emotion, and the people who were there to save her. Robin noticed this and immediately attempted to keep his sister focused on him, and on freedom.

"Zoey, listen to me! We are not going to leave until you come with us!"

KF bent down and picked up Zoey's stuff. He vaguely heard Dick trying to keep his sister with him and he could feel it working through the connection in the mindlink. He looked at the training outfit. It seemed nice enough, a dark blue and dark purple shirt and pants, but at a closer look, KF could see it wasn't nice at all. There were rips all through the pants and blood all over the entire outfit. It looked as if it had never seen a sewing needle, unless it was used at some point during training. It needed a major sewing repair with all of the rips. It was all worn out, almost ready to throw away. KF looked at the assassin that his best friend was so close to with newfound sympathy. If she had gone through all that the training outfit had, she was probably really confused, hurt, afraid. KF finally decided to really get serious about getting her out of her prison. The loudspeaker once again interrupted his thoughts.

"MASQUERADE! Where are you! If you are not in here in ten seconds I WILL come get you!"

KF ran and grabbed both Robin and Masquerade by their wrists.

"No time to argue!"

Was all he said before he took off toward the stairs going up to the roof.

 _"Listen, I am heading up to the roof with Robin and Masquerade, but, as you know, Talia is on her way to find an empty room. You need to distract her, keep her off balance just long enough for me be able to get to the Bioship, then retreat. Just make sure that she can't call security until we're all out, OK?"_

 _"Very well, Kid."_

Kid Flash could just hear the rest of the team beginning to engage Talia before going up the next flight. As he ran, he began to see guards in all the exits. Luckily, his passengers saw them, too. robin got out a bird-a-rang and held it out blade first, while Masquerade did the same with her katana on the other the three of them were able to take out all of the guards. Within minutes they were out of the building and into the Bioship.

 _"We're in the Bioship, get out of there NOW, Ok."_

KF signaled the Team, and within seconds the three heard a quiet explosion from inside the building. In a few minutes, Artemis, Superboy, Aqualad, and Miss Martian appeared coming out of the air vent. They ran over to the bioship, or flew in Miss M's case, and climbed in. Miss Martian created one more seat for Masquerade, right next to Robin of course. As soon as everyone was seated and strapped in, she took off towards the Cave.

[10 Minutes later]

After about 10 minutes of awkward silence, Aqualad spoke up.

"Robin, you should probably call Batman, tell him what happened and see what our course of action should be. After that, perhaps you could explain to us what has been going on."

Robin looked at him, and then to his sister,

"Yeah I will."

And with that he pulled out a communicator and began attempting to contact Batman. When he finally got through, Batman sounded angry. Not hatefully angry, like Talia had, but angry. His voice made Masquerade visibly uncomfortable and uneasy. As Robin explained everything to Batman, the Dark Knight's voice softened. Batman told him to bring her to the Cave, as planned, and by the time the conversation came to a finish, Masquerade had calmed down a little bit. However, when Robin hung up the communicator and the entire team expected an explanation, she was clearly uneasy again. Aqualad looked at the two of them- confused but sympathetic- and said, calmly, so he didn't scare Masquerade anymore.

"Care to explain what is going on?"

 **Robin: Would you care to explain, by any chance?**

 **Me: Umm about what?*backs away***

 **Robin: Let's see how about explaining why my sister, who doesn't exist anywhere but this fanfiction, was kidnapped by an assassin?**

 **Me: ohh, sorry Rob, but you'll have to wait just like everyone else.**

 **Robin: How long three months?**

 **Me: Um hopefully not we'll see... Until then just please be sure to enjoy and reveiw.!**

 **Robin: I can't I'm a made up character!**

 **Me: I was talking to everyone else, so BE QUIET!**

 **Robin: Geez fine!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Robin: Well it took you long enough!**

 **Me: Oh, I'm sorry. Do** ** _you_** **want to write my stories?**

 **Robin: Well... Fine whatever.**

 **Me: Good. Now, for those of you who read my other fics I am sorry that these will be delayed just a little more, but the next chapters are coming! I have, unfortunately really busy at this time, but I will get to them. Until then, enjoy!**

 **Robin: If she owned us, I'm not sure we'd survive.**

 _"Care to explain what's going on?"_

(General POV)

At Aqualad's question, Robin and Masquerade looked at each other. The Team noticed that the pair was unsure of how, or if, they should answer. Finally, Robin sighed. He let out a small laugh before he began to speak.

"I guess we did promise an explanation. Ok, here goes. First of all, this is my twin sister Zoey. I'm sure you're wondering why we were separated and why we didn't know each other. When Zoey and I were young,- um- there was a-uh- a big fire. I had thought Zoey died in the flame. It turns out that she - uh- didn't die."

Robin clearly felt awkward talking about this, but the Team knew he was hiding something more. M'gann decided she should step in to take some of the attention off Robin.

"Oh how awful. You and Batman must have been so sad."

Everyone looked at Robin, who was now the one who looked confused.

"Why would Batman have been sad?"

He said, bewildered.

"Well, isn't Batman your dad?"

At Artemis's question Robin, and Kid Flash burst out in laughter, even Masquerade gave a slight chuckle. Robin answered.

"No, no Batman is not my dad, well not biologically."

The entire team, except KF looked inquisitively at the young bird, so he continued.

"As kids, Zoey and I grew up in the circus. We were the youngest of a team of 7 people. All of our relatives. We were the best trapeze act in the world, did all our tricks without a net. The Flying Graysons."

Robin sighed recalling those memories, even Masquerade looked more relaxed thinking of those times. Then, as though they both remembered the same tragic thing at the same time, they got sad, stoic.

"Then one day, the night before our preformance at Gotham City, a man named Tony Zucco came to our circus. He went to talk to the owner of the circus, Mr. Haly, inside the big top. Our family was just getting ready to go there to train and Zoey and I got there first. Tony Zucco was trying to force Mr. Haly to give him money for 'protection'. When he refused, Zucco's partners tried to wreck the place. I called the police while our family protected the circus. Batman got there soon, though, and he took one of the partners to jail. We thought it was over. The next day it was showtime. Zoey and I were finally allowed to be in the finale. It was a special trick unique to our group. Right before it was time for Zoey and I to jump, the rope broke, our family fell."

The Team noticed the haunted look in the twin's eyes. Why wouldn't they be haunted? They saw their own family fall to their deaths. Masquerade then began speaking, to everyone's surprise.

"The two of us climbed down the ladder as quickly as possible. We knew they were dead but we were 8. Dreamers- I guess you could say. I don't remember much about it. Later, there was a funeral. A man from the audience- a rich man- offered to cover the funeral costs. That night, the man, Bruce Wayne, came to the circus and picked the two of us up to go to his house and live. We stayed a few days, but one day we were taking a walk, and we heard someone talking about a man named Tony Zucco hanging out in an old warehouse. We raced over to it, attempting to find our family's murderer, but before we found anything the warehouse broke out in flames. A few seconds later, Batman came. He tried to save us, but before he could get me out a flaming beam fell down in front of the door. Someone grabbed me from behind, and-and- I'm sorry I can't remember much more than that."

Robin looked at his sister than to the Team.

"Everyone thought Zoey had died in the fire, but no one found any proof of it at all. The police, everyone just gave up. Batman and I hadn't given up, though. But- we didn't have any proof she was still alive. No leads, nothing."

The entire Team felt so sorry for the twins. Artemis and M'gann were crying, and Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Superboy were stunned that the two had gone through so much so young. No one really knew what to say, so when the computer on the cave announced all of the team's names, they were given a welcome distraction. That is- until they got out.

"Robin!"

 **Me: OK, now everyone knows what happened. Honestly, I'm looking for ideas at this point. I have a guideline for want I want done, but if any one has suggestions for this, or any of my other, fanfics, feel free to leave a suggestion in the review box!**

 **Masquerade: Please review, I'm getting bored waiting for the next chapter.**

 **Me: Hey, I don't take that long!**

 **Team: Yeah, you do.**

 **Me: Watch it. I have Talia All Ghul's number!**

 **Masquerade: See you soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Robin: *announcer's voice* Welcome back to another chapter of be mean to Robin and Zoey!**

 **Me: Haha very funny Robin, but I do quite enjoy picking on you. Although I think you be pleased with this chapter, unfortunately.**

 **Masquerade: Are you serious?! Your not going to try and kill me this time! Sweet!**

 **Me: yeah yeah, but don't you get used to it now okay.**

 **Robin: Fine I'll take what I can get. I am just glad you don't own us... I don't know that we'd survive. Let's start the chapter!**

At Batman's call everyone jumped, though some higher than others. Everybody went to climb out of the bioship, everyone but Zoey, who was squeezing her brother's hand tightly and looking as though she was glued to her seat. Robin, now Dick since his mask had been taken off,attempted to break through the glaze now beginning to spread over Zoey's eyes. Though it wasn't until M'gann came over and helped out that Zoey finally stood up and walked hesitantly through the door. The Team stood in front of a slightly angry Batman who stood looking at all of them. Not exactly glaring, for once, but just looking. That is until he spotted Dick and Zoey. As soon as he saw them, he actually smiled as he walked towards them. Zoey attempted to back away, but was held in place by her brother's firm grip on her hand. He knelt down next to his pupil and the young assassin.

"Hello Zoey. It has been a long time since we've seen each other, hasn't it?"

He said. She looked at him confused as to what he meant, right when he notice the cuts that were still bleeding slightly. He smiled softly and said, rather out of character,

"Why don't we go to the infirmary and get those cleaned up, okay?"

Zoey looked at Dick, who smiled at her and squeezed her hand, before nodding at the dark knight and walking away, one hand holding her brother's, the other holding Batman's. The Team, looked on, startled. They haven't seen Batman act so fatherly before and it was just weird. They figured they should give the three some time together alone. Therefore, instead of going with the trio, they all went and sat in the living room lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly, M'gann jumped up and flew out the door back to the bioship and came back with Zoey's stuff.

"You may as well have left those there."

KF spoke up.

"All that stuff is just junk. I don't know how she survived there, with Talia."

All the team looked at him as they all walked into the kitchen and M'gann got out the ingredients to make her specialty, cookies.

"What do you mean, Wally?"

Kaldur looked at him questioningly as the speedster took a deep breath before explaining.

"It looked like she was probably treated worse than an animal there. Her room, if that's what you could call it, was covered in blood and barely furnished. When Robin and I found her, she was literally unconscious and barely even seeming alive, but she got up and was about to train like that! How often was she in that position, where she was kept alive just enough so she could serve Talia? It's just sick! And I mean that was hard for me to see her like that, so how hard must it be for Robin?"

The team looked at Wally surprised at what he had to say. He was right, they all knew it, and who knows what the twins are going to be like after all that!

"Your right Wally. I could feel their confusion, in fact I still can it is so strong. After all they went through we are going to need to be there for them. Who knows what could happen?"

As M'gann finished her speech, the team heard the twins coming down the hall towards the kitchen. The team immediately let the subject drop and started bringing up a different conversation. M'gann was just putting the cookies in the oven when the twins walked in the room. Zoey was completely cleaned up and bandaged and she wore a shirt and pair of pants that were obviously Robins, or Dick's. Artemis looked at them and decided to start the conversation.

"Hey you guys, um- where is Batman?"

The two looked behind them seemingly startled.

"He was here just a minute ago."

Dick paused as he turned around.

"Uh, are you kidding me!"

He said under his breath.

"I'll be right back guys."

And he walked back to the hallway muttering something about him wishing Batman would stop disappearing. The team and Zoey stood in silence for a moment while they heard the boy talking to the Knight.

"Dude what are you doing!? *pause while Batman talks* why are you putting on your mask!? They know who I and Zoey are, so they're going to piece together your identity sooner or later! Wally already knows!"

Everyone in the kitchen looked at Wally inquisitively while he just shrugged and smiled.

"Would you just be mature and come in? Please? Seriously you can trust them. I trust them!*another pause* Yes I know about your stupid secret identity, but come on- these guys are superheroes not the Joker!*pause* I seriously don't believe this, dude they were trained by people who know your identity… I've got the perfect idea I'll just hack the bat computer and tell everyone- Flash, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Superman, and Aquaman- that they can tell them who you are if you won't. *pause* Finally!"

In a second Dick came in with a completely shocking person.

"Bruce Wayne! Billionaire BRUCE WAYNE!"

Yelled Artemis and M'gann together. As soon as Batman, now Bruce Wayne, heard this outburst and saw the people in the room, he just turned around and was going to walk out the door until Dick grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Everyone, this, you know the man who I have to force to stay put, is Bruce Wayne, better known to most of you as Batman."

"Oh my goodness! Wait that means that Robin is your ward, right? I saw you two on T.V. when I was on Mars! I can't believe that I hadn't put two and two together!"

Yelled M'gann as she looked on in awe. Robin smiled at her and the team, but Bruce only stared uncomfortably until he was distracted by a call on his cell phone. He looked to Dick, then walked away while answering his phone all of the team just looked at the man who looked rather odd since only his head looked like the billionaire and the rest of him was dressed as big scary Batman. In a few seconds he got off the phone and went straight towards Dick and Zoey and bent down, looking apologetic.

"Listen guys I need to go to a meeting for work. I'm sorry but it's unavoidable. Do you want to stay here, or should I take you home?"

The twins looked at each other before agreeing to stay at the cave, saying that they will probably need to answer questions now. The three said goodbye, thou Zoey did seem a little uncomfortable with it. After Batman had left via zeta beam, Zoey and Robin looked towards the team, who were staring at them with open mouths shocked at what they had just witnessed, all of them minus Wally of course. Finally Artemis spoke up,

"We have like ten thousand questions!"

 **Robin: Wow, I like being the boss of Batman for a change! I also like not seeing my twin sister unconscious for a change.**

 **Me: Haha funny again. If you keep talking like this though, I may just have to change the fact that you like the chapters. Of course I hope my audience would still like it.**

 **Miss Martian: I'm sure they will.**

 **Me: Thank you, I tried to make this chapter extra long so please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kid Flash: Oh no! It's the end!**

 **Me: Don't be so dramatic, Kid. It is not the end of the story, just a part.**

 **Miss Martian: What?**

 **Me: Well, we have the story right, but I am going to have a series of parts in it. Each will be like an… episode. This is simply the end of part 1; Brother.**

 **Miss Martian: Oh, ok.**

 **Robin: So can we finish this already.**

 **Me: we need a disclaimer. *Turns to Masquerade with threatening look* Care to do the honors?**

 **Masquerade: O-ok. She doesn't own us… Well she owns me, but- um… not the others or you know. The show.**

 _"We have like ten thousand questions!"_

"I- well we- uh- well you see…"

Dick stuttered as he tried to answer some of the never-ending questions coming from the team- namely M'gann- who was going at it rapid fire.

"Do you live in a mansion. Do you have a butler. Is being rich everything people think it is? Why did Wally know about all of this already? Is the Bat-Cave connected to the mansion? Is your room huge? Does-"

Question, after question, after question. Eventually, Dick had decided to stop attempting to answer. And since there was no way he'd remember all of the questions by the time the young martian would finish, he let his mind wander to the girl sitting away from the team, and the questions, and him. He couldn't help wonder why she was hiding away so much, this was a team of superheroes- she could trust them. Or- at least she could trust her brother… Right? Dick figured it was probably an assassin thing. Hiding in the shadows- staying out of sight. She was trained that way. Forced to live that way, but Dick just couldn't stop thinking about it. He remembered when they first went to live with Bruce. Neither of them spoke very much to anyone. They had performed all of their lives in front of millions of people, but right then, they were too shy and scared to say 'hi' to a single person. They felt that no one would understand what they were dealing with, so they stop trying to make people. They only really came around when they saw the picture of their family on the wall in the mansion. The young hero couldn't help but wonder if that is why his sister was so far away now.

"Robin. Robin?"

M'gann was trying to get his attention while he was thinking. Dick turned to her and asked what she wanted.

"I was trying to say that since Zoey doesn't really have clothes, other than her uniform and training outfit, we should go to the mall. We can show her around, buy her some clothes- It would be so much fun!"

Dick pondered the thought. It was a good idea, he figured. Although he knew that he and Zoey would need something to stop them from being recognized.

"Yeah, okay."

He said.

"But why don't you guys go on and we'll meet you outside I don't think Zoey heard any of the conversation."

They all looked at him, then the young assassin with understanding, sad for the twins, who now where so far from the same. Everyone except Wally just nodded and left, while he stopped and made sure that everything was okay with his friend. After being reassured that it was, he left the twins be in order to change into civvies. Dick watched him leave as he walked to his sister. Her arms were wrapped around her knees and her head was hidden, she seemed completely off her guard- there was no way she saw him approach. Yet she still said without looking up,

"Where'd everyone go?"

He stopped amazed, before he bent down.

"We are all going to the mall to get you some new clothes. Everyone else went to get ready, I asked if we could meet them out there."

She stood and asked why they weren't leaving then.

"Because I have something- Something I want to show you."

He replied, a little unsure but smiling. He led her down the hallway to his room in the Cave. Once they were there he took her to his closet on the far side of the room.

"Now, close your eyes."

He told her, and she did as was told, although a little hesitantly. He opened the door and told her to open her eyes again. She looked and saw the Flying Graysons poster that forever hung in that little closet. Her eyes began to water as Dick bent down and pulled out a silver briefcase with his logo on it. She bent down, to see what was inside as he opened it. In it were photos from their circus days, and two small uniforms.

"Our- our trapeze outfits?"

She said through tears. They held up the costumes. They were both bright red with some yellow and green. Dick's had a orange 'R' on it, while Zoey's had a blue 'Z' on it , in addition to a small skirt over the leggings. Both had a few darker red spots.

"You, kept them?"

She asked.

"Of course I kept them. The other ones were too - messed up, to be kept, but these ones have been kept safe since you disappeared."

He looked away before continuing.

"Zoey, I wanted to show you these because, other than the fact that one is yours, I want you to be back. I mean you. I want my fun loving, bully attacking, 'big' sister. I don't want you to hide from me. I love you Zoey, and I want you with me."

Zoey looked at he brother through the tears streaming down her face and simply said.

"I am with you, Dickie. I love you."

Robin turned to her and gave her a big hug, by now he was crying too. He pulled away after a few seconds and went over to his desk. He walked over to Zoey after picking two sunglasses up off the table. He bent down again and held a pair out to his sister, smiling.

"The team is waiting for us."

 **Kid Flash: *Crying* Why. Why must it end!?**

 **Me: I am serious. If you don't stop this tantrum I will end you! Or, maybe I could call Talia? Yes that could work!**

 **Kid Flash: Shutting up now!**

 **Robin: *To Kid Flash* Now back away slowly.**

 **Me: *Annoyed glare* Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. I threw some new things in there, but I hope it worked. Please review. I love feedback!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: I mean it you two! I don't care if you want to sleep, you will get up, get ready, and be in my story!**

 **Robin and Masquerade:*Cowering* O-okay.**

 **Me: Good. Now that that is settled, it is time for Part Two: Team. You might be able to guess at what it's about, but I won't tell you, just in case. Anyway Enjoy!**

 **Robin: *whispering* The only one of us she owns is my sister. Luckily.**

 **Masquerade: Hey. don't you mean** _ **unfortunately**_ **?**

 **Robin: Uh… Nope gotta go.**

 **Masquerade: Get back here!**

"Come on you guys, don't be such babies!"

"But it's a _girl's_ store"

Wally, now wearing civvies rather than his superhero outfit, was whining to Megan, who was also going incognito for the outing, on behalf of the 4 boys, while she was arguing for the 3 girls. Or, rather, Wally was for three boys, and Megan was for 2 girls, as Dick and Zoey were mostly staying out of the argument, going instead for hiding in the shadows and out of the spotlight. Suddenly, the 5 felt a familiar tingle in their mind.

" _Listen, this is ridiculous! Just look over there in the shadows! Poor Zoey doesn't know much about the world, other than the evil part. She needs clothes other than that stupid training outfit, and she knows that's why we are here. She probably thinks that she is responsible for this fighting, and you are not helping! And if you won't do it for her, do it for Dick! This has been hard on him, we need to be there for both of them!"_

The boys looked down at their feet ashamed. Megan was right, of course, but pride is a problem, especially with boys who were superheroes, so Artemis felt it necessary to say, or think.

" _And if you still won't go, then we'll go without you. I hope your happy."_

She and Megan began to walk over to the twins hiding in the shadows, soon followed by the defeated boys.

"You guys ready to go?"

Megan was chipper as could be when she reached the twins, who weren't exactly seen by the Martian. She looked around. They were good at hiding, but certainly not this good?

Right?

"What's wrong?"

Asked Wally, who had quickly recovered from the scolding. Megan turned and explained the problem to the four teens who had just walked up behind her. They began searching until Conner came up with a small note which simply read 'Went inside'. Megan shrugged and led the group into the large clothing store. They looked around for the twins who were expert hiders.

"They could be anywhere!"

Artemis was obviously frustrated as she turned to look in yet another shaded area before jumping and turning around after hearing a familiar cackle.

"Where are you!?"

She yelled at no one. The others searched around in the same area that the archer was when they suddenly heard a voice coming from a seemingly deserted section of shadow.

"Right here."

And just like that two figures were seen melting out of the shadows and into the room. The team was amazed, though some hid it better than others.

"What do you think your doing? You had us worried sick!"

Artemis was red, partly from anger, but mostly from the embarrassment of being tricked. Dick smiled.

"Well, first I'd like to say the look on your faces were priceless right then. Second, we were keeping a low profile, and third, do you really think we couldn't handle ourselves?"

Artemis didn't even try to answer, so Megan suggested they looked for clothes. Turned out you could find out a lot about and ex(maybe)-assassin through clothes shopping. Everyone, including Dick, fully expected her to go for the darker colors, which she did a little, but she revealed, though shyly, that she really preferred the brighter colored blues to the dark colors. After nearly 3 hours of clothes shopping they were finally finished and went to the check out. There were so many clothes that the team had to put it all in the bioship before exploring the rest of the mall.

While they walked Wally couldn't help being a little annoyed at his best friend. He understood Dick's concerns about him and Zoey being recognized, but this wasn't Gotham. They were in Happy Harbor, why would people recognize him if they weren't even in their resident town? So, he went over to him and explained his reasoning. Dick looked at him, surprised.

"Trust me, we'll be recognized."

Wally wasn't taking this.  
"Please just try to take your sunglasses off. If we get mobbed we'll handle it like we'd handle anything else."

"No."

Dick obviously wouldn't budge either, so Wally reached up and attempted to remove the sunglasses, and though the young hero put up a good fight he couldn't use full strength, in case his identity was revealed, and the sunglasses fell off. The team had already stopped, curious about the argument and what the response would be. The latter inquiry was answered not long after the glasses fell off. Suddenly masses swelled against the heroes, many whispering about Dick Grayson. Dick knew what they had to do, so he looked at the team and in a low voice he said one word.

"Run"

 **Me: Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It's a little short, but it seemed as though this was a fitting time to end the first chapter.**

 **Superboy: Um, where are the twins?**

 **Robin: (elsewhere) I-I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me.**

 **Masquerade: Don't worry I won't. Well, not too much anyways.**

 **Me:(Back at present) How should I know? I woke them up in order to be in my story then they disappeared afterwards. Although, it did seem like Masquerade was itching to utilize some of her assassin knowledge.**

 **Superboy: I don't like the sound of that. What did you do to them?**

 **Me: Nothing! At least not with direct involvement.(sinister smile)**

 **Superboy: I'd better find them.**

 **Me: What ever. Anyways, readers please review and stay tuned for more!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: I swear I have a reason for being super late!**

 **Team:Mmmhhhhh**

 **Robin: What did you get hit in the head with a meteorite?**

 **Me: Haha… no. Actually I've been focusing on an original story and it's been taking up all my writing time.**

 **Robin: Are we in it?**

 **Me: No.**

 **Team: Oh thank goodness! Maybe we can rest a bit then.**

 **Me: Not a chance- I haven't forgotten about you. Now read the chapter.**

 **Team: She doesn't own us! Yayyy!**

 **Masquerade: She owns me. Boo. I hate that fact. Everyone else is lucky.*glares at team***

 **Team:*cowers in fear***

 **Me: I said READ!**

 **Team: READING!**

That's what they did, too. A group of 6 superheroes and one deadly assassin ran from a huge mob.

Of screaming girls.

They ran as quickly as they could, finally managing to find a supply closet and they ran in and avoided the the mob as good as they possibly could. They all leaned against the door exhausted and afraid the group might come back, but one by one they caught their breath and got up to look around.

"Now what!? We're trapped in a supply closet, there are girls outside waiting to attack us, and Wally broke my glasses."

Every single person it that room decided to glare at Wally then- who was hiding from said people who could possibly actually kill him with a look.

"Whoops."

He smiled sheepishly. Zoey giggled a little before speaking so quietly hardly anyone could hear her.

"Dont worry, I think I've been here before… yes there should be an air duct right about here."

Sure enough, there was an airduct right behind a ton of crates in a corner. Superboy picked them up and Zoey pulled out a blade that was hidden so well it was scary. After she pried open the cover she climbed in followed by everyone else.

" _Okay, I know she's Dick's sister, bit she's also an assassin- should we trust this girl?"_

" _Look, I know that its hard to trust her, but Zoey's wellbeing is on the line here, too. Besides, she is my sister."_

" _Robin is correct, we will follow her. I wonder why she's been here before, however."_

"I killed someone here once. Remember the drug lord who was found dead in the clothing store? Me. I still know when you're using the mindlink you know."

She smiled at them- while they looked guilty- before stopping.

"What's up Zoey?

M'gann was concerned-to say the least. She felt conflicting emotions coming from their current leader, but she didn't want to worry anyone so she didn't mention it.

"Lasers. They jacked up security."

"I don't see anything."

"Of course you don't Artemis. Here watch."

The concern about being tricked melted when Dick threw a smoke bomb into the lasers which began appearing. The smoke bomb then sent out electricity which short circuited the lasers and allowed the team to safely pass. This happened a few more times before they made it outside. They ran straight to the bioship to avoid any more girls.

"Are you happy now KF? Now you know why I need to wear my glasses."

"Yeah- sorry 'bout that."

After a fair amount of 'You should be's and 'you better be's M'gann announced that since they had everything they needed anyways they could just go back to the Cave and have some-

"Cookies! There still in the oven! I forgot!"

Everyone laughed as they made it back in record time. They unloaded Zoey's clothes into Robin's room- since they hadn't chosen Zoey's room yet- and M'gann found once again that her cookies were black. After serving them and apologizing over and over, she opted to introduce Zoey to movies when choosing what to do. As soon as the TV went on, chaos ensued.

"Why are there people in that box!"

 **Masquerade: Why, why must you make me out to be such a evil idiot!**

 **Me: Oh you're not an evil idiot, your just a misunderstood slightly ignorant 13 year old.**

 **Masquerade: Oh, 'cause that's** _ **much**_ **better.*eyeroll***

 **Me: I know, right? Anyways, sorry guys but I am going to have to put this story and the rest of my stories on hiatus for a while. By that I mean I will update(I'm not going to forget this story) but just not often… at all. So sorry but please continue to review! Please- please review.*puppy dog eyes* please.**


End file.
